food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshmallow
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Rocketero |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Mint Pineapple |food type = Dessert |birthplace = France |birth year = 19th century |cn name = 棉花糖 |personality = Pure |height = 155cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Serizawa Yu |cvcn = V17-Su Wan (V17-苏婉) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = There's always a place for you in my Candy House! |bio = She usually just seems like an innocent little girl who gives people a feeling of childlike simplicity. She's not shy around strangers at all and likes inviting people to play in her "Candy House" which she made from marshmallows. She hates hot temperatures and fire. When around flames, her personality will change. |food introduction = Marshmallow was originally made from the marsh-mallow plant. Ancient Egyptians would use its sap to make a healing throat candy. Later, French confectioners made it into the sweet marshmallow of today. It no longer has the marshmallow plant as an ingredient, but it's still as sweet and squishy as ever, making it a favorite of children everywhere. |acquire = *Events |events = *Childlike Flight |power = 1513 |atk = 53 |def = 13 |hp = 371 |crit = 1532 |critdmg = 563 |atkspd = 996 |normaltitle = Sweet Protection |normal = Marshmallow flaps her wings and scatters lots of candy, causing all damage received by the enemy to increase 1% for 2s, while also dispelling all debuffs from all allied units. |energytitle = Flame Dance |energy = Marshmallow's wings catch fire, dealing 40% ATK as damage plus 256 extra dmg to all enemies, also causing them to be unable to receive healing, lasting 5s. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Teehee-- sweet little Marshmallow is here! Come play a happy game with me, Master Attendant! |login = Master Attendant, don't ever leave from here. Just play with me in my Candy House, okay? |arena = Woah-- Marshmallow's going to turn into an ice cube... I--I'm going to lose my sweetness...! |skill = Y-you dare use a flame? I'll never forgive you! |ascend = I'll be even sweeter now, won't I? |fatigue = But I'm not done playing yet... but... hmph... |recovering = Let me... sleep some more... Master Attendant, don't go...! |attack = If I do this, then you'll play with me later? Then... then I'll help you! |ko = Marshmallow... has melted... |notice = Yay! It came out great! Taste if it's sweet enough. If not, I'll add more sugar! |idle1 = Master Attendant, why won't you play with me? Did I do something to displease you?CN Idle 1: Why won't Master Attendant play with me? Did I commit something that upset Master Attendant? |idle2 = I kind of miss that fella's playing... It's been a long time since I've heard such delightful music. |idle3 = Why does my tooth seem to be hurting? It couldn't be... *gasp* no way! |interaction1 = Marshmallow's wings are also sweet~ |interaction2 = Good children don't play with fire! |interaction3 = Do the clouds in the sky taste sweet? |pledge = What does Master Attendant think of Marshmallow? If I'm as important to you as you are to me, then give me a smile!CN Pledge: What kind of person I'm I in your heart? Master Attendant is important to me in my heart. So, if it's the same for you, then give me a smile! |intimacy1 = Wow, Master Attendant, look! Candy rain! So beautiful... Huh? Master Attendant, you did this?! |intimacy2 = No matter where Master Attendant goes, Marshmallow will always find you! |intimacy3 = I-- I'm not afraid of fire, but... fire is dangerous... Master Attendant, please don't get too close to the flames! |victory = Hee hee, now you can play a game with me. |defeat = I failed... Now Master Attendant won't play with me anymore, will you? |feeding = Wow, this beautiful thing is really a gift for me? Mm-- how sweet, just like Marshmallow! |skin = Lovestruck Sweetheart |format = png |skin quote = Soft as I am, I too have a firm heart. |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |notes = *The person mentioned in idle2 is undisclosed. *In France, industrial marshmallows are sold under the brand name 'Chamallows'. Handmade marshmallows are generally called 'guimauve' (or 'lard' in Belgian French, 'guimauve' being closer to the original candy there). }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}